


Jealousy

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: As she tells him of her fight with Zenos, Estinien discovers he is rather possessive of his girlfriend, Warrior of Light Fyris Vellir.





	Jealousy

Fyris is sitting on her bed with Estinien, gently holding his hand as she tells him of her fight to the death with Zenos. She shares everything, all the details; the way he taunted her, his hungry eyes on her, the wounds he inflicted. But the more she talks, the more Estinien seems to get tense. To the point that she ends up pausing in her story, concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asks.   
"I am fine."  
"You're not. You're so angry your hand is shaking and you're frowning. What's wrong?"

He mumbles something she doesn't quite catch.

"Excuse me?"  
"Where has he touched you?"

She tilts her head. He's glaring daggers, and his hand feels warmer than usual under her fingers.

"I couldn't tell... I got a lot of scratches and cuts from that fight. I don't even know if anything has left a mark at-"  
"Shut up and kiss me."

She yelps as he crashes his mouth to hers hungrily. She's not sure what this is all about but she's never against a little passion here and there. Estinien pushes his tongue in her mouth, making her melt in his arms. Quickly enough though, he's raking his teeth against her neck while his hands shakingly tug at her clothes.

"Estinien..." she whispers.  
"Did he hurt your neck?"  
"Maybe? I don't remember, I-"

She's cut in her sentence as Estinien runs his tongue from her ear to her shoulder, his hands already almost done removing her shirt. He's trying to pull her pants and underwear down when she stops him.

"What's this all about?" she manages to ask despite her ragged breath.  
"I cannot stand the idea this filthy man might have left a mark on you."  
"Oh. Possessive."  
"Please indulge me."  
"If it makes you feel better."

His tongue, lips and hands are everywhere. Her clothing seems to disappear in thin air, and fast enough she's so disoriented she can no longer tell what he's doing or where he's touching. It feels like every scar, even the irrelevant ones, gets attention, soft touches and languid licks and tender bites. When finally he's inside her and they're both about to climax, his face is against her neck and all he can say is her name, she's holding him close and tight, her ragged, hitched breath calling him over and over again.

"Ah, Estinien!" she calls out.  
"Do not hold back," he manages to mutter between his clenched teeth.  
"You don't- hmmmm! Have to worry, I'm- ah! Desperately yours!"

That's enough to do him in, and as he spills his seed deep inside her she finally climaxes as well. They're both spent, panting heavily, looking at each other with tired, half lidded eyes.

"What's going on in that thick skull of yours?" she finally asks while gently stroking his hair.

He just grumbles and holds her tight, hiding his face against her neck.

"I love you, Estinien."

He's smiling as he slowly falls asleep.


End file.
